Illuminoct
is a Rank S Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. In Yokai Watch 3 he is one of the yo-kai required to summon Asura Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Busters: Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai Biology Illuminoct is a golden Venoct. He sports a white figure with long, sandy-blonde hair that covers most of his face. A small amount is pulled into a ponytail held with a sky blue band, which matches his visible eye. He wears a pale blue outfit with a very light blue-white material around the waist held with a white band. The lower leg is covered by pale brown material to match his fingerless gloves, while the toed-sandals are gold. Around his neck is a wispy, pale yellow scarf with the tails resembling dragon heads. Illuminoct is a very high-strung Yo-kai in the game. His last quote before fighting you is, "SHINING~!" Profile Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Illuminoct could be freed from the Crank-a-kai in a limited time event, and was a score attack boss. Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Illuminoct can only be found at Manpuku Otafuku Station, where he can be battled once a day until he's befriended through the normal method. Yo-kai Watch Busters Illuminoct can be freed from the Crank-a-Kai with the Red Coin, Red Coin G, and the Fukushi Gashakoin Yo-kai Sangokushi Illuminoct (as Hikari Orochi Shu Yu) can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Sagaruki Coin. Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura Illuminoct is befriended by defeating him in the sidequest "Who gathers the sacred light". Game Data Fusion Evolution Stats | medal = Isamashi | image = | hp = 434 | power = 230 | spirit = 112 | defence = 191 | speed = 222 |430|231|164|54|189|tribe = brave|yo-kai = YW8-002.png}} Moveset |24x10|-|All enemies|Repeatedly bites his foes with his dragon scarf made of aura.}} Blasters Stats Quotes * Loafing: "Yasumu ze!" ("I'll take a rest!") * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Wibble Wobble): "You shine so bright! Very well! As of today we're friends!" * Wibble Wobble Attack Shout: ''"Shine!"'' Etymology Origin See Venoct#Origin Name Origin * "Hikari Orochi" translates as "Orochi of light". * "Illuminoct" is a portmanteau of illumination or illuminate ''and ''Venoct. Trivia *Illuminoct is one of the few Yo-kai that can not be turned into a Soul in the second game, alongside Gargaros, Ogralus, Orcanos, Snottle, both Moximous N & Moximous K, and Darkyubi. *An Otafuku is a white mask face of a girl who brings luck. (Note: this trivia might need to be moved to a game location article in the future.) In other languages * Italian: Lumynotto * Portuguese (Brazil): Luzente * French : Luminoct Category:Brave Tribe Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters